Mobius Elite Equiment and Jargen
This is a sort of glossary for terms that might be used when we do action-oriented Rps. This is stuff that pertains only to the Elite, like common phrases tactics and gear we use. I'm always open to ideas so if you have some cool thought please tell us! Gadgets/equipment Comlink/Com : ComLinks, more commonly referred to as Coms, are devices given to each Elitian that allows them to communicate on any channel they are authorized to. Each ComLink contains a unique channel ID, which is used to receive messages and identify messages sent from that particular Com. Coms can store a large number of IDs along with their owner, letting you simply select from a list of people rather than having to manually change channels. It also has the option to open up Multi-member calls, allowing entire groups to hear each other. ComLinks come in all shapes and sizes and function almost identically in each form; Headsets, wrist communicators, handhelds, implants, etc. Every Combat Suit has a built in ComLink and Tracking device, allowing other authorized users (Usually higher commands or medical staff) to track their position via GPS, along with a readout of their vitals. Coms can communicate clearly from up to 10 miles away without physical interference, and if the signal hits a ComTower, which are built all over Mobius, the signal is sent planet-wide, as well as to any Satellite around the planet. Coms only broadcast audio, but displays images of anyone currently connected in the call. Video must be sent separately, usually via visor HUD or camera. Most Elite-grade Transport Vessels contain a built in signal booster, which catches any Elite-channel radio signal and retransmits it up to 200 miles, usually enough to hit at least one ComTower. Portable signal boosters are commonly used when trekking into deep wilderness or an area of high interference, and work the same way, but only transmit up to 50 miles when properly deployed. Combat Suit : Offering impressive protection without the restriction or expense of heavy armor, Elitian combat suits are lightweight protective gear which integrates a modified version of the SmartShield. The suits shields can be turned on or off, and to a variety of settings in between to help economize power without sacrificing protection. Combat suits are often adorned with personal touches or similar things, as each suit is individually fitted and constructed for each recruit to join the Elites ranks. Combat Helmet/Visor : All Elite-issued combat suits come with a choice of different helmets or visors, depending on the particular soldier's job or personal preference. All headgear comes with an electronic HUD that can display different information depending on what devices are attached to it. Headgear can be attached to the combat suits to allow for shield and vitals information. Other devices such as elite-grade weapons can be attached to the helmet through the combat suit in order to display information such as ammo count or charge, and even display the camera attached to the gun's sight for accurate shooting. All headgear and visors are equipped with a rebreather for underwater breathing, a ComLink, and different vision modes such as night-vision and heat-detection. SmartShields : More advanced than ordinary plasma Shielding, SmartShields, sometimes called hard shields, are directed by a sophisticated AI to focus the shields energy to the point of impact from an attack. Highly effective at both the personal and ship-grade level, SmartShields are expensive but worth the cost, only out done by flanking tactics and Laser weapons, which travel instantaneously. Personal-sized shields can only hold for a few seconds of sustained fire before requiring a few minutes of recharge. Medpad/Meds : The Elites default medical equipment for soldiers in the field, a Medpad is a gel-like pad that injects a stream of special chemicals into the recipients bloodstream, which help fight off bacteria and toxins, relieve pain, and aid in blood clotting and tissue repair. All troops are required to carry a few in case of emergencies, and medical staff are highly encouraged to carry a strong supply. Headaches are a known side effect of using Medpads, as the presence of these chemicals are stressful on the nervous system, but otherwise, Medpads are 100% proven as safe, and they don't even need to utilize narcotics to deal with intense pain. Medpads can only treat basic wounds like burns, cuts, and piercings, and act as a temporary pain-reliever to injuries that can't be healed by the chemicals. They cannot remove foreign objects from the body like bullets, and such wounds must be treated by other means. Stims/Stimpacks/'Drenals : A reference to one of fo the Elites most controversial tactics - Adrenal stimulants. These potent cocktails of artificial adrenalines and enhanced chemical stimulants are capable of drastically improving a soldiers combat performance- enhancing reflexes, awareness, overall brain functions and physical strength. However, they also have a tendency to dramatically increase the users aggression, and if used too often they can become intensely addictive. In spite of this, Officers of the Elite universally continue to swear by the stimpacks, although the use of them is harshly regulated. Adrenal Stimulants are designed for easy use; physically they are similar to an epipen. Just press the adhesive pad onto a main artery, like on the neck, and the tiny needles puncture the skin and automatically pump their payload into the bloodstream. The effects generally begin within 30 seconds of use and can last as long as an hour, although the stimulants are usually spent within half that time if the user is engaging in strenuous physical activity for the entire duration. Side-affects are rare, and usually stem from individual allergic reactions. No potentially lethal side-affects have ever been recorded. Plasma Barricade : Similar to Smartsheilds, Plasma Barricades are devices that emit a wall of hard energy, blocking anything from passing through it. Their sizes range from portable versions that can easily fit in a backpack, to larger generators that require multiple people or heavy machinery to transport. The size of the barrier created depends on the size of the emitter, ranging from shields able to cover one person in the smallest sizes, from walls that can surround an entire building in the largest versions. Weapons Shredder/ '23 : The nickname for the Elites homegrown modular assault rifle, stemming from the original design; the shots fired by the first APR's ever issued were unstable and had a tendancy to break up on impact, blasting the target with large bursts of energy. Often times victims of APR toting troopers would literally be torn apart by the gn fire. This trait has since been removed-it was deemed unnessesaraly cruel, especially since that APR was jsut as deadly without it- but the nickname has stubbornly stuck around anyway. The model currently used by the elite is the more flexible, fifth generation APR 15-23. Designed to be useable in any operation, the APR 15-23 has several ports for tactical attachments such as laser pointers, flashlights, secondary firemodes and the rifles newest addition: an energized bayonet capable of ripping through sheilds and shorting out synthetic enemies. The rifles "amp" is also designed to be interchangable with other theoretical "ammo upgrades" such as anti-armor plasma rounds, las-fire, cryo-rounds and radiation based shots intended for use against organic targets. As of yet, these ammo upgrades have yet to be produced, so APR weilders are restricted to the standard electricity based shots generated by the rifles C-drive loaded belt clip and focused into individual energy rounds by a seiries of lenses and micro trasformers. Gauss rifle : A nickname dating back from before the Guass and Nathaniel weapons corporations merged to form the Gauss-Nathaniel Combine. The only commercial organization trusted enough to sell to the Elite, the Gauss corporation had been secrectly producing their electromagnetically propelled sniper rifle for the Elite for several years when they merged with Nathanial industries and soon after came out with their 7th model- the aptly named GNR7. The newest "Gauss" rifle, which retained its nickname within the Elite in spite of the company's new name, was so succsesful that it had completely replaced all older models across every section of the Elite within a month. Guass Rifles are the only slug throwers the elite uses, and they have remained that way primarily because they have remained upwards of 40% more efficient than any sort of energy based sniper ever since their inception. Gauss Rifles use a seiries of four electro manets to propel a U-238 depleted uranium bullet at enourmous speeds. The GNR7 uses this same system, but unlike it's predesessors, which could not safely fire except at subsonic speeds, the GNR7 utilizes a specialized suppressor which was developed by pre-merge Nathaniel industries. This suppressor doensn't merely dampen the noise created by the gun shot, but actually converts it into forward momentum as the slug exits the barrel, increasing its stopping power by as much as fifty percent. This new innovation allowed the rifles producers to effectively double the power of the electromagnets which propel the shot- the new Gauss rifles ammunition is already supersonic when it exits the barrel. As a result, the Guass rifle is stealthier and even more lethal than ever, dealing out bullets that will hit at post supersonic speeds long, long before the victims ever hear the shot. EP9mm : The default side-arm of the elite, the EP9mm is essentially a weak, but versitile plamsa gun. It draws its energy from a Chaos Drive, taking so little energy per shot that the drives crystal is actually able to regenerate the lost power. The sidearm is outfitted with a capacitor, which limits the amount of succesive shots which can be fired, meaning that the EP9mm has virtually limitless ammo. It can also fire an overcharged round, which generally depletes the entire chaos drive, to deal massive damage to a single target, thus making up for soldiers claims that the simple weapon lacks stopping power. That said, many officers in the Elite will costruct their own personal sidearms with greater strength, scoffing at the comparitively weak pistols. Grenades : The standard Elitian armory contains a variety of different grenadelike explosives, including frag grenades, smoke grenades, and EMP pulse grenades. All grenades are activated by an arming button protected by a small flip-up cover. Stun Sticks : Primarily a non-lethal weapon, the stun stick consists of a hilt containing an extendable, metal, blunt blade that becomes charged with non-lethal amounts of electricity when activated. Small Ships Crossfighter : A fast and well sheilded fighterplane designed to be helmed by two pilots- One flys and operates fixed-direction and homing weaponry why the other sits in a dorsal "pod" capable of rotating and targeting enemy craft selectively. Both pilot and "pod-mate" Operate using a holographic interface and a digital key, with AI support. Crossfighters are the most common ships in the Elite, and with good reason: With two pilots, this seemingly innocous ship packs twice the punch- which is quite a lot; The Crossfighter was designed to to fit as many individula weapon systems as possible, allowing it to fill multiple rolls in battle. In true Elite style, the Crossfighter is completely modular, allowing any one craft to be fitted with untold combinations of weaponry, both experimental and tried-and-true. Interceptor : Designed to fill the dual roles of hunting down enemy fighters and raking the sheilds and hulls of larger craft, the Interceptor is the Elites ultimate air-superiority ship. Its balanced shelding and armor make it notoriously tough to destroy with conventional weapons, and it's sheer speed almost impossible to catch. Althought they dont have half as much space for weaponry as the Cross fighter, an Elite Interceptor is nearly always capable of catching and destroying nearly any enemy fighter they set their sights on, freeing up friendly Crossfighters to deal more systemic damage to the masses wihtout worrying about enemy fighters chasing them down. More dangerous, however, is their capacity to rip apart bulk sheilding and armor with highspeed runs from multiple directions all across a frigate or capital ship, marginalizing its defense, and leaving it wide open to more lethal attacks from friendly bombing runs and barrages frome friendly frigates and other strike craft. Nighthawk Bomber : Although it was originally intended to be a more armored version of the Crossfighter, the development of the interceptor convinced the Elites R+D groups to take the Nighthawk in a slightly different direction. The already confirmed benifits of the crafts reinforced frame inspired its designed team to reconfigure it into a surgical strike craft- something that coudl deal out heavy damage to larger ships like frigates and cruisers and still have an acceptable rate of survivability. Today, the Nighthawk remains one of the most versitile bombing craft seen on battle feilds. The Elite selects only the most fearless and ruthless of its pilots for its boming wings, and they are deployed against a variety of targets in many situations; whenever conventional weapons fire isn't enough, the Elite always knows it can count on its Nighthawks to win the day. Raptor Dropship : As the Elite grew in size, it began to have a greater and great need for its own troop transports. Originally based off GUN dropships, the Raptor was essentially a reduxed VTOL outiftted with heavy armor and as much hard sheilding as they could pack onto it. Although blocky and typically not very well armed, Raptors have long benifitted from a certian love from the Elites infantry; fearless combat drops, emergency extractions, hostage rescues and covert insertions have earned the bulky dropships and their brave pilots an impressive pedigree. Because of this, the basic design of the Raptor hasn't changed much since the day it was first conceived; at most small upgrades such as SMART sheilds, Neosteel frames and Holographic interfaces have been intergrated, but each new generation fo Raptor is much the same welcome sight it always has been: a soldiers ticket home. Ship Weapons Lasers : Super concetrated beams of light, lasers deal their damage primarily by generating intense heat where they strike their target. Although laser cutting has been fairly common among metal working and, of course, diamond cutting for years, weaponized lasers were not practical until the invention of SmartSheilding- energy sheilds which are directed by AIs to focus in on the area of impact to minimalize the damage. Altough personal sheilding can be simple enough to overcome by well trained soldiers, ship-grade sheilding posed a real threat to the Elite once these "hard" sheilds were put into prodution. The solution ended up being to defeat the AI which made the sheilds "hard". With a SmartSheild, the AI senses everytime a projectile is fired and automaticlaly diverts extra power to the contact point, which is calculated on the spot. Lasers, however, travel at the speed of light, so by the time the computer has made the neccesary modifications, the shot has already hit, thus neutralizing the advantage. Lasers generate a lot of heat when they are fired and are prone to regular "venting" periods in combat, in which the gun is automatically disengaged to allow it to cool. Lasers come in two Varietys, Snub Lasers and Bore Lasers. Snub Laser :: Essentially version 2.0 of the original Laser gun used by the Elite, The Snub Lasers primary purpose is to overload enemy sheilds. It fires in short, 5 second bursts of continous light and can by fired up to 15 times repeatedly before overheating on average. Allowed to cool between bursts, this numer is significanlty higher. The biggest addition to this weapon is that it utilizes a "soft" beam which disperses much more of its energy to the target than normal. This both reduces the amount of heat generated and increases the damage done to sheilding. Bore Lasers :: Bore Lasers boast a much thicker beam than Snub Lasers, allowing them to be used with equal effectiveness againset armored bulkheads as sheilds. Unlike the Snub, the Bore does not have a capacitor to limit how long any one burst of light can last. Instead, a Bore laser can be fired for up to 30 seconds continously before venting it's heat. While this does allow for SmartSheilds to correct their sheilding, the damage done to the given area is still significant due to the sheer size of the laser and the heat generated by the contact. Pulse Cannons : Ultimately 50cal of the Elites arsenal, Pulse Cannons are general purpose, rapid fire plama guns- often thought of as a glorified APR15-23 for fighter jets. They are versatile and can be shot at almost anything and do at least some damage. Drawing their power from the same oversized Chaos Drive as the ship itself, Pulse Cannons have almost no noticable effect on the crafts ability to function and require no ammunition, so nearly every pilot in the Elite finds space for a set of them on their ship. Ion Projector : This devastating weapon is perhas one of the most dangerous in a pilots arsenal. Ion projections are essentially lightning guns, first using a non-visible, non-weaponized laser to ionize, or "paint" a target, then arcs a powerful bolt of electrcity between itself and the target. Capable of overloading-and sometimes permanently disabling- sheilds, shorting out vital systems, and in a few cases, electrocuting the pilot. Although devestaing, Ion projectors can typically be fired only a few times every hour- the massive draw on power is simply too much for anythign short of a frigate class or larger ship to handle. Chaos Prisms : These protoype weapons are the Elites newest in a long line of attempts to make a ship weapon less heat-intense and stereotypical the the Laser, although that said they use some of the same technology. Chaos Prisms are devious devices that focus the energy of a large Chaos Drive into a cohesive beam that becomes more powerful the longer it's fired. Similar to a Laser, the damage dealt by a Chaos Prism is heat-based, but due to the nature of Chaos drives, the target bears the full brunt of it. The only disadvantage of Chaos Prisms is that they are limited by the Energy within their Drives and will eventually run out of ammo. There are three categories of Prisms, based on the size and shape of beam they generate. : Needle :: This variety of Prism is very thin and best suited for attacking tougher enemy fighters and smaller targets on a larger frigate or capital ship, such as turrets, comms towers or engines. Wide :: This variety of Prism is conical and is meant to strike at clusters of enemy craft or to wear away at at the shields of Frigates or Capital ships. Distortion :: This variety of Prism is designed to hit heavy armor. It fires a stead stream of rings which get gradually thicker and denser. the heat and impact force can cause reinforced bulkheads to melt and buckle over time. Missiles : Conventional explosive rockets.( I really shouldn't need to explain this one. Srsly) As a rule, The Elite arms their missiles with homing devices which the ship AI can lock-on to a given target, as long as the IFF sees them as "red". There are a few different types of missiles, each serving a separate purpose. They all look the same though, so read the labels! Photonic :: Also known as "frigate killers". This Missiles release a storm of electrical energy when they impact, which can cause serious damage to life-support, automated guns and any synthetic or robotic platforms operating onboard. They get their nickname because a few well placed Photonic missiles can easily destroy a support frigates sheilds, and without shields the mid-sized vessels generally won't last long. Plasma :: Most commonly used against enemy fighters, Plasma Missiles are just that- they explode in a burst of high-intensity neon-plams on impact, which is usualy enough to destroy any thing smaller than a frigate. Phasic :: Devious in both concept and practice, Phasic missiles are a long-time favorite of Bomber pilots. They contain a minature phase-warp divice within them, accompanied by a general purpose explosive. pilots often use them to target a ships sheild projector directly because the missiles can bypass the sheilding directly. The warp device does take up space, so the explosion is usually not as effective, but the cost is usually worth it. A sheild with a damaged projector will invariably fall faster. Sonic Charge :: These anti-ship bombs realease a powerful sonic boom when they hit, severly weakening the structural integrity of the target. They are primarily an auxilary weapon, although bombers have been known do deploy them in orbital flights and detonate them remotely to destroy groups of pursuing fighters. D-8 Bomb :: The high-explosive workhorse of the Elite. It's a pretty standard explosive; goes boom on impact. Deals massive damage to what it hits, utilizing a even mix of neon-plasma and conventional explosive compounds to increase the plast force. Large Ships Cruiser : Only slightly bigger than a Fighter, Cruisers are helmed by three to five people and are mostly used to patrol airspace. They are often equiped to target enemy fighters, but occasionally one will be seen which is designed to deal damage to ships larger than itself. Frigate : The mainstay craft of the growing ship-rush, Frigates are medium sized attack craft capable of holding a few wings of fighters and well armed with a variety of weapons. Most combat ships larger than a fighter are Frigates. Capital Ships : Flying fortresses equipped for heavy combat, Capital ships can hold many small attack craft at once and are heavily armed and armored. Extremely costly to manufacture, Capital ships remain a rare sight on the battle field. Satellites/Space Stations : Ranging in size from small orbital out-posts like the Mobian Elite maintains to gigantic floating cities such as the huge fortress Strahnbrad, owned by the govenment military, Satelites and Space stations are well protected bastions, and are usually armed with the biggest guns and most powerful sheilds available. However, they are often difficult and costly to construct and are also incapable of autonomous movment; attaching engines to craft of their scale would quickly drain power need for life support. Each satellite is fusion and solar powered, and only has large enough engines to keep itself in orbit. Depending on the size of the sector, each station can hold anywhere from 10 to 50 people at once. Category:Roleplay Information